snoggletog on the edge
by Hiccupyoulittleshit
Summary: The holidays are coming up and the gang decided to have one last camp out. But when they wake up, they find that not all snowdyas are good and fun. Rated k


**ok so I gave up on the tragic viking heart so I'm going back to oneshots. so here we go.**

the snow piled up on the many huts and structures on the edge. the people who adorned the huts, along with there dragons, were all huddled together in the structure that they had deemed 'The Dome'. they'd had a camp out. the last one before they'd leave for berk for the holidays. when they woke up the next morning, they found that they'd been snowed in. ice layering the top of the snow. that was two days ago.

the only warmth was from the dragons fire as they dug tunnels with no avail. hiccup and the other male riders were digging frantically in the snow. they had thought of flying out through the entrance in the ground that they used for racing the dome, but it was frozen shut. the boards becoming a temporary part of the stone. hiccup stopped digging, putting his hands at his sides. they'd gone numb. he sighed in frustration. " alright, everyone stop!" he said. they stopped digging. the girls looking over at them. " It's no use, we're trapped..." he said. his mind was racing. they had no food for them or the dragons. no way to get help. it was four days before snoggletog.

"I'm an idiot. I should have known there would be a storm." he said. Tuffnut said something along the lines of " of course this is the one time he doesn't get the cool stuff, now we're all going to die!" to his sister. Astrid walked over to hiccup. " it's not your'e fault hiccup, now, lets stay warm" she said, leading him over to the dim fire. they all gathered around the fire. their dragons wrapping them selves around their riders. Toothless wound himself tightly around hiccup. warbling when hiccup inhaled sharply. " it's ok bud, my legs just, cold" he whispered.

they ended up telling stories to pass the time. taking turns. going around the circle. when hiccups turn came, they all looked at him. he was sitting up. his head resting up against Toothless' side. eyes closed, he seemed to be asleep. Astrid clapped her hands. " Earth to Hiccup!" she said. he lifted his head tiredly. " yeah?" he asked. they all sighed." your turn. story time" she said. hiccup sighed and re-situated himself. "ok... did it have to happen?" he asked. they shook there heads. " ok.. oh!... there was a boy. his name shall go unused." he began. it was about someone like him. " but he was a human, like any other. he loved to explore the forests that surrounded his home. he'd spend hours every day walking through the woods.-" he paused, looking up. he'd been twiddling his thumbs while he spoke. " then one day, when the boy was about 14, he was walking through the woods when he stopped. it dawned on him, a question. ' _why do i do this'?_ the boy thought.-"

hiccup stopped. " that's it!" snotlout shouted. hiccup nodded. " yeah, it is... I'm gonna go find a new way out" he said standing. leaving the others unsatisfied. he began to dig, slowly at first. He thought ' what if they didn't get out'. He dug faster. ' what if they missed snoggletog'. he dug even faster. ' what if they froze to death'. he dug at the snow frantically. panic and anxiety surrounding him, taking over his body, giving him no control. making his chest tight. his breathing pace sped up. he was having a panic attack.

" hiccup!" astrid called. she ran over to him and restrained his arms. " hey its ok!, you're alright!, its fine!" she said. he looked around. spinning around and finding her. he made eye contact with her. "OK?" she asked. he swallowed, still panting. his body had begun to wrack with shivers. " we're never getting out" he said. astrid pulled him close. " sure we will" she whisperd in his ear. toothless and the others walked over curiously. " was that a panic attack! wow thats a first." snotlout said. hiccup pulled away from astrid. glareing at snotlout. " sorry guys"he sais, his voice still shaky and breathy. " I just wanna get ou-" he paused. there was a noise that sounded like a crack. it echoed through the air another followed along with what sounded like dragons fire.hiccup and the others began banging on the walls of the dome. "help!" they shouted.

the dome shifted and began to open. they backed up. when the dome opened, boys of snow and ice fell down from the ceiling. and when it had fully opened, they looked around. the island was covers in snow. it sparkled in the sub like a diamond. then stoick appeared. "DAD" hiccup shouted. they all ran out to him but hiccup got there first. he threw himself into his fathers arms. he had dissapeared up to his thighs in the snow. he hugged his father, enjoying the warmth. " thanks dad" he said.

stoick rubbed hiccups arm when he pulled away. the others and their dragons joined the father and son. chatting away about whatever. as if they'd never been trapped. stoick clasped his son on the back. " why don't we go home" he said. hi cup nodded. mounting the saddle. the others saw him and did the same. he gave toothless a little scratch on the head before they took off. headed due south east. to Berk. home.

 **ok guys. I have gone back to one shots. I will be posting another snoggletog story soon. probly in January... I know I suck. rr!**

 **-toothy fury**


End file.
